Street life
by sword slasher
Summary: Summary inside. Warning M rating contains Slash and lemon and bad words and refrences. Also possible character death.


**Hey there people, Melody season 2 is on delay due to me having Writers block so enjoy this major AU story. Slight OOC too but I will try to keep them in character as possible but its in AU. Thank you for reading and enjoy this treat while I think of something to do for Melody and Vote on my polls please. **

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except the idea if I did the comics wouldn't be monthly.  
**

**Summary: Billy is a stripper who had ran away from home years ago. He wishes to come back but his "clients" and "boss" would kill his family and anyone he turns to help. Will meeting a certain blond at a bachelor party change all this or will he stay in this abusive life forever? Read and find out.**

**Billie's POV**

It was a normal night at the Triple S, regular drunken clients who mostly throw singles and the occasional 5 bucks. The room is large with it's own large stage with polls. There always three polls there's the main stage where we come out with the curtains that then separates on the middle and the corners to a small walkway with polls in the end of each one. The side ones are the ones good enough for the poll but not good looking enough to be the highest earner while the middle polls are for the best in each group while the dancers and background people dance and get some money thrown at them but t he best money is in any of the three polls. I was in the middle poll, my slim body with slight muscles had it's advantages, especially when I am flexible to boot enough to wow any pervert apparently I get a minimum of 300 daily after the boss and pimp get their cut. Too bad it's not enough to live by. I was doing my usual routine on the poll while I saw some people around Carol the lady on my right get her bra stolen again. That one thing I hate about this place, these people treat us as if we're toys just cause we're entertaining them even though most of them know were here cause we had no other options. We had to suck it up for the money or else we would be hobos or killed by some random pissed off client or Pimp. It's infuriating that half the police force knows about them and wouldn't do a single thing to them just cause they give them discount and then they expect us to still pay them the same giving us less pay. The room was it's usual fullness with the disco ball in the middle throwing random colors around the room the colors changing the colors of the room and everything in it effectively in front of the stadium was on the right a simple bar. That Mr Rogers lead. He was nice and sometimes I wished he was the boss at least he would treat us with more respect but sadly even though he actually has a more stable income then us he still has to succumbed to the same shit we do to make ends meet.

Even after these shows most of us just had to go around the streets and look for some sucker in the night to go on their car and have sex with them. The place we work for is just a simple joint club owned by all of our pimps and this place is just to show off their merchandise and then sell it on the streets, or so they put it. I'm Billy Maximoff but no one knows that I go around with the name Kaplan to keep my real identity quiet. You see I ran away from home years ago cause I couldn't take my grandfather and his expectations or anyone in my family. I come from a high class mutant family whom the country owes money too so we have it made or better said they have it made, I couldn't take it all the high class, the abuse of the little people and all the work and pressure. I ended up running away from everything. 19 minutes after I ran away I found myself in the most dangerous street in Manhattan and got myself picked up by one of those pimps foolishly thinking he wanted to help me or was some kind stranger and I ended up doing this for the rest of my life, or until I can find a way to run away. It hasn't been all bad I found some nice people around the jobs and with the exception of the beatings I got when I started and the hardcore bastards most of it seems livable. I found myself ton of friends and connection, I got dirt on so many people I know through my family meetings and possible arrange marriage dinners that if I came back to my family if they let me come back I could control almost every rich person in the country. If it weren't for the fact that they could use it against me afterward but still they would be more damaged since I was forced to do this. I've met some very nice people like Mrs Van Dyne she's the caretaker, shes in charge of making sure we don't fall ill or how they say it are work worthy and they do have a rule against people with STD cause they don't want them ruining their merchandise.

**Pov change**

"WOOOO, it's he shocking?" said the DJ as the dance was half over. As Billy danced, he got near the edge of the stage, smiling a fake smile as the men reached up, and began to pinch, grab, and slap his ass and sack as their were enjoying the act. One man lifted his hand and brought it down right on his left cheek, leaving a large red hand mark. Billy winced from this and several other men continued this as he crawled around the stage, and once he was down. His ass was bright red from all the slapping and then he went back to the pole and trolled around it a few more time until the music stopped, ending his dance. As he turned and walked back to the curtain, the crowed cheered him on and throw money as they watched him get back stage.

Once back stage, he came right up to his 'boss' with a sick smile across his face.

"Ha, nice show kid." he said in a calm tone, but as Billy tried to walk past him, he put his arm to stop him and as Billy looked at him, he spoke, "Wait, before you get cleaned up, you need to get ready for 'After Hours.'" After saying that, he reached for his zipper with his other hand and unzipped it, unleashing an eight inch cock. Billy's eyes widened as he looked at it with shock and horror, for it had caused a lot of pain for him in the past. "Well?" the man asked as he grabbed Billy's head and forced him to his knees, just feet from the stage he had just preformed on. Billy sigh as he learned forward and licked the tip.

"Yuck." he squealed as it tasted like vinegar for he had not washed in days. The man looked mad and he grabbed Billy's head and shoved down on his cock, making the young man gag from the force, but he could care less about that. Billy swirled his tongue around his shaft and sucked, getting the bitter taste all around his mouth, which is making him fight back his gag reflex. He sucked and swirled as he got loud, and pleasurable grunts from his 'boss'.

"Oh, yeah. You are such a good slut." he said as he felt Billy's tongue swill around his meat and enjoyed the sound of the kid trying not to puke from his pure hygiene habits. For almost ten minutes of oral, he could not take it any more and he yelled for all around to hear, "Oh, yeah. I'm CUMMING." And as he said that, he shoved his cock all the way in and started to unleashed a large load down Billy's throat. Billy tried to pull away as it was to much, but the man held his head in place as he came so much, that some came out of Billy's nose. After three minutes of unstop cumming, he pulled out and watched with a sick smile as Billy started to cough up cum until he was able to breath right.

After the club closed and his practice round, Billy sat in a dark, cold ally way with nothing on but a tight blue tank-top and tight leather pants with no shoes. He was shivering as it was mid September. As he stood there, he noticed his 'boss' walking towards him with another man walking with him. This man was huge, just as big as his tormenter, but very muscular and had think black hair.

"Hey boy, here is your first customer. Treat him right." he said with a laugh as he turned around and walked back towards the ally way interference to watch guard. As he left, the larger man took not time to take charge.

"Knees, boy." he ordered as Billy looked up at him with fear in his eyes as he hoped this man would help him, but no such luck as the man yelled, "NOW!" Billy leaned as he got on the dirty ground and then man motioned for him to unzip him. Billy reach up and unzipped the man pants, and got a shock as the man's eleven inch long and two and half inch thick cock popped out and ready for action. Billy looked at in shock as he looked as the man and then back at the mans meat. Billy gulped as he learned forward and began to lick and suck the tip. Billy then continued down on his cock as it tasted cleaner then his 'boss' and he was able to get a few inches of it in his mouth, until the man pulled him off and way. As Billy looked at him, the man motioned for him to turn around and bend over.

"Y-yes sir." Billy said as he turned around and stared to pulled his pants down, but was stopped by the man. He reach for the pants and then ripped them in two with his large hands. Ripping a hole from Billy's ass all the way to the front, revealing he was not wearing underwear of any kind. Smiling as he eyed the toned and firm ass of Billy, he bent him over and position his monster cock at the boys cheeks. He then pulled them a part and then began to shove it into the poor boys ass. Billy squirmed as the monster started to force it's way into him. He clinched his teeth and tried to put his mind to ANYTHING other then what was happening to him right at this moment.

"Oh, your SO TIGHT." the man said as he pushed more and more of his monster cock into Billy. Inch by inch, and with a few grunts and hisses on both sides. He finally got his whole length inside of Billy, but Billy had no time to get use to it as the man pulled until he was almost all the way out and then shoved it right back into him, hard.

"Ahhh." is what Billy yelled as the man fucked him like how a dog fucked a bitch. The man was so big and fucking him so hard, that Billy could not get use to it or pleasure from it. But he did get a little pleasure when the man reached around and began his own seven inch cock. Billy moaned from it, but it did little to help him from the pounding he was getting from the man.

"Oh, yeah. You like that, huh slut?" the man asked as he jerked Billy harder and fast as he to increased his pace. Billy squirmed from the question as he was getting more pleasure, but much more pain then before. "Say it, ask me to let you cum." the man said as he slowed down jerking Billy but increased his pace fucking him.

"P-Please." Billy hated to beg for release, but that's what his client wanted.

"Please what?" the man asked as he sped up jerking him a little, but continued to fuck him as hard and as fast as was.

"P-please let me cum." Billy said as he hated him self for doing this, but he had no choice.

"Ah, that's what I like in my sluts" the man said as he stared to jerk him at the same pace as he was fucking Billy. Soon, the two hit their climaxes. As Billy sprayed his cum all over the ground, the man unleashed his load into the young man's insides. Billy groaned as the man unleashed into him, he thought he felt his stomach expanse from the volume of the man cumming. inside him. As he feels it still coming, he suddenly felt the man pull out and then he felt the last of the mans cum fall onto his back and black hair. As he was panting from the ordeal, he felt the man's hand on his shoulder, and he was pulled to his knees and then the monster cock that had just stretched him, was now being pushed onto his lip and into.

Billy POV

After that horrible experience was finally over with I was forced to walk over on the streets in just a pair of pants and an open small jacket and get some money for Mr Doom. I had a short night cause I had to do a Bachelor party. Those were rare not many Gay bachelor party now a days but still, severely annoying especially when they come back during the night and rape you and expect it for free. The name it's written down is Shepard I hope it's not my lost twin brother or I am royally screwed and saved at the same time. Grandpa would murder me for bringing shame to the family.

I just hope things get better or else I will kill myself and let them hide the body that way the family won't be hurt by my shame or anything.

**End **

**Sow hat did you all think and the third person View part was made by my friend ZERO MASON, next chapter Teddy and others will be there and what do you all think of the story. Most of the chapter was Billy point of view of his life next up is Teddy the lighter side of the town while Billy was looking at the bad part and what others do in that area that I forgot to mention is the good area of a town, Teddy's chapter will be more lighthearted and nice and fake, hope you all like it byebye. Also for those who read Melody just to tell you this story will cross with that one in a small filler story in it via Billy accidently blowing him and Teddy to alternate universe. Hope you all like it.**


End file.
